Starclan is Born Again
by Flamingstar24
Summary: The cats of starclan are having a meeting, so what happens when there is an outburst of kits born? Why are they showing signs of knowledge that they shouldn't have? What happens to the clans when they find out what is going on? (prologue has been completely changed and a few following chapters are being edited)
1. Chapter 1

**chapter one (starclan)**

"Bluestar? do you think we should go now?" a white and ginger she cat asked

"Not yet Brightheart, we need to wait for the others..." She breaks off as the bushes rustle. A mangy gray she cat stalks out followed by many other cats.

"I dont know why you had me go collect them." The she-cat hissed.

"You know why, Yellowfang, they will listen to you now we need to find out how we are going to become the cats we dreamed. and how we will remember who we were." Brightheart retorts.

The cats sat down in the clearing and thought of ways, then a silvery she-cat raised her tail

"I have an idea."  
"Yes Silverstream?"  
Silverstream tells the cats her suggestion and they all nod understanding and agreeing.

Mistystar stepped forward. "I think that's a good idea, Silverstresm." She looked around as a few of the others murmured agreement. "I think it will work. What do you think Bluestar?"

The old ThunderClan leader nodded. "Then it's settled."

"I will become Riverkit," Mistystar mewed. Firestar volunteered to be Flamekit. "What about the rest of you?"

Yellowfang shouldered past Jayfeather. "You do realize that choosing the kits that we will become might not belong in our home Clan?"

Mistystar nodded. "That's a risk we'll have to take."

"What does it matter though? We have all gotten used to being in the same clan nowadays." Firestar adds in, "Besides most of us here had a connection with most of the other clans anyways."

Bluestar nods in response and says that she will be Skykit.

"I will be Songkit if you guys dont mind" Cinderpelt speaks up.

Yellowfang reluctantly gave in. "Fine. I'll be Yellowkit," she half-heartedly mewed.

"Then I guess I will be Blossomkit," Brightheart says. "Now what do we do?"

At that exact moment, four more cats burst into the clearing, it was Sandstorm, Graystripe, Lionblaze, and Feathertail.

"We want to be reborn as well," Jayfeather demanded, Bluestar purrs in amusement and nods her permission.

"Then i will be Jaykit," he continued, Lionblaze called out Blazekit.

"Ok, and Feathertail, who will you be?" Bluestar asks.

"Fernkit."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oof… Cloverpaw! Get off!"

I hear a harsh growl through the nursery wall. I often hear that sound; it was always the same. _Silly little… err big, apprentices play fighting and waking me up, _I think mutinously. I sighed and opened my eyes. It never ceased to amaze me how big the nursery was, and particularly now, having been made bigger to accommodate all the kits and mothers. I look around and see that the other kits are still asleep, still peacefully dreaming.

I stand up and stretch, kinking out my tail, flexing my paws, and then sit up to groom myself. By the time I am finished, it seems quiet outside. I yawn, and then pad softly out of the nursery. I don't want to disturb my mother or sister, Joykit, from their sleep.

Cloverpaw and her friend appear to have disappeared for training with their mentors. The clearing was quiet; most of the cats were probably out on patrol now. The sun had well and truly risen over the hollow, and warm light flooded into the grassy clearing. Bored, I wander over to the dirtplace. But as I pass the thorn barrier, I hesitate, and look through the mass of small, prickly barbs.

_What's the forest like, beyond the barriers?_ I think, my pelt shivering at the very thought. Beyond, I can smell the scent of trees, hear the whisper of the wind in the branches, the rustle of life in the undergrowth. My paws itch. Mutinously I wish that I'm bigger, so I can go out and explore like Cloverpaw. But I still had several moons to wait.

Footsteps sound behind me, and I whip around, and realize that Heavyheart, one of our warriors, is standing just beside me. There is understanding in his eyes.

"You wish to explore, don't you?" he mews. Sheepishly, I nod.

Heavyheart purrs. "It's been quiet lately; do you want to go out there and explore?" I stare at him, not quite believing his proposition to me. Had he just offered to take me outside? Into the forest? _Me?_

Heavyheart chuckles, and brushes his tail against my flank in a friendly manner as he pushes his way through the thorn tunnel. Quickly, I follow him. I wasn't going to pass up this opportunity!

The moment I pass through the tunnel, I feel my breath drop away. All around me, huge trees loom, and ferns curl in every corner of my vision. The many different scents tingle in the air, carried by the wind to my nose. I pause and inhale deeply, relishing the scents of life. My paws tingle. I suddenly feel that I can do anything. I can run all the way to the borders and back. I could climb my way up a mountain without once stumbling. I could hunt every single piece of prey in this forest and still have energy to hunt some more.

And then this feeling of elation passes as I notice Heavyheart has paused and is waiting for me. Quickly I jog up to his side. "Don't get distracted," he murmurs, before he turns, and he and I walk deep into the woods, the calm, cool shadows swallowing us whole.

He leads me down a mysterious route, until soon, I can hear the sounds of water crashing against the shore. The air grows lighter and fresher, and a moment later, Heavyheart and I have emerged next to the lake. My eyes widen in amazement; it is a vast blue surface that laps at my paws, the biggest puddle that I had ever seen, stretching from one side of the horizon to the other, the only world I knew existed beyond the forest. In the distance, I can see the gently rising slopes on either side of the lake, one of them splashed with dark green trees. _ShadowClan territory,_ I think, remembering the nursery stories. In the reflection of the shimmering dark blue water, I watch as the last of the stars disappear from the sky.

What happened next occurred so suddenly I couldn't have possibly been prepared for it. The earth sways beneath my feet, and I black out.

I open my eyes and find myself in a clearing that shimmered with strange, tiny white lights like chips of ice. Everything glowed with a mysterious light. In the centre of the clearing was a huge stone, broad enough for four or five full-grown cats to stand comfortably beside each other, and four trees rising up on all four corners of the clearing, spreading their mighty branches across as though they were reaching over to embrace it, to protect it. Above, I could see a full moon rising. I'm confused._Didn't night just end?_

There are many cats in this clearing. They all glimmer with that strange light. Then, I feel myself rise gently into the air, and I stretch out my paws, and land on the head of the rock. I look down and see a tom looking up at me, his green eyes warm. He has a pelt the color of fire, that shines brighter than the strange soft white substance. Besides him stands a muscular white tom. They look at me for a moment, and I hesitate. Should I be up on such a grand stone, looking down on them, as though I were Clan leader?

Then they blink and dip their heads in greeting. The fire-colored tom lifts his head and meows, "We have waited a long time for you."

I am still standing by the lake with Heavyheart when I suddenly return. It seems like not even a heartbeat passed since I had the vision.

I shiver with uncertainty. _Who were they? Where did I go?_

Beneath the sky, I felt as if I were being watched, and I feel uncertainty pass through my pelt like water. I turn to Heavyheart.

"Can we return to the camp?"

Heavyheart kindly obliges, leading me back up the stony shore, and I don't feel safe until we have melted beneath the canopy of the forest branches once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

POV OF REDKIT

I was awake when Skykit had already stirred, when she had looked around to make sure we were asleep. But I didn't let her know I was awake. I wanted to be alone, to enjoy the peace and quiet. I regret that choice when I heard about where Heavyheart had taken her. it isn't often that a kit is offered by the deputy to go out of the camp. If I had shown that I was awake, I might have gone too, or neither of us would have gone. However, when Skykit came back from her trek in the forest, she didn't look excited. She looked… scared, nervous, maybe even anxious. I was worried for her.

Later that day, I watched Skykit, leave the elder's den and look around. I ducked behind the nursery before she saw me. I watch her from a gap in the wall. Then I watched her take off to the medicine clearing; curious, I followed. I paused outside the clearing and listened as Skykit began to speak.

"I was scared, Echoshout. I didn't know who they were but they knew me. How is that possible? I didn't even know where I was!" Skykit wailed. Echoshout murmured something to low to be heard, she probably said something to reassure the small kit. Then she meowed something else a little louder. Just loud enough for me to hear from where I stand, beside he barrier that leads to the medicine clearing.

"I suppose I should tell you what I know before the others figure it out and grow afraid and confused as well," Echoshout thought aloud. I couldn't see her, but I was sure that Skykit was just as perplexed as I was. _what is she talking about? is something wrong with us?_

That's when I felt it when it happened. The world swayed around me. My vision went black. the last thing I hear is a yowl and paw steps hurry towards the barrier, my last thought is; I hope they don't see me. But they probably will...

I woke up in a place far from the lake, and to me, completely unfamiliar. It looked like I was beside a river. On a series of large, flat stones, there were many cats fighting. Amid the chaos, I saw a big tabby tom with eyes that burned like flame order a small black injured apprentice to leave. In fright, the small cat left, though some part of me knew that he wasn't gone for good.

Then I saw a majestic red tom with a dark ginger bushed-out tail pounce on another cat, handsome and colored like oak bark, and drive him under a rocky overhang. As the red-tailed tom spat and hissed at the cornered enemy, the rocks rumbled and shifted. In fright, both cats looked up. With a louder rumble, the overhang collapsed, crushing the cat who was cornered beneath.

I saw the red tom, eyes wide with horror, rapidly back out and rejoin the tabby tom. Together, fighting with the strength of Tigercclan, they drove back the last of the cats from the area. I heard the mysterious leader of the cats who smelled of the river suddenly call the retreat. The dark tabby tom whirled around, and faced the red-tailed tom. And then I woke up just as the dark tabby grasped the red tom's throat.

I had collapsed, and was lying on my side. I opened my eyes to see Echoshout standing over me and Skykit a few paces back. She was staring, in shock and confusion, and I think even a little bit of terror. After a moment to catch the breath that had escaped me, I stood up shakily. I glanced at Skykit, and then at Echoshout. And then the truth came to me; the medicine cat already knew what had happened to me. But she hadn't known what I had seen. Maybe this was why Skykit had come to see Echoshout?

There was no point keeping it a secret. And so, my voice trembling in fear and puzzlement, I spoke of what I had seen, and what I had felt in the strange vision.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided that I like Redkit, so most of the time it will be in her POV. If it's not, I will let you know! But this chapter will be in the point of view of the other kits just an to let you know…

Chapter 4(I think)

POV OF JOYKIT

Walking over to the elders' den, I felt the world start to sway beneath me. I had heard Skykit and Redkit talking about this when they thought I was asleep, so I knew what was about to happen. I changed direction and headed towards the medicine clearing. I was half way there when the ground abruptly jerked out from beneath me, and I was swept away into darkness.

When I saw light again, I was by a river with large flat rocks surrounding it. I saw a large she-cat that looked much like me talking to a blue/gray she-cat that reminded me of Skykit. They were arguing. I know this because the one that looked like me hissed and pelted away. I blinked.

When my eyes opened again, I was at the edge of a forest next to something stinky and black. There were more warriors, but they smelled stinky. I watched as the look-a-likes attacked the new warriors. I watched in horror as the one I looked like chased them onto the black surface, just as a monster came into view. I screwed my eyes shut as the monster slammed into the cat's body.

I heard a yowl, but it sounded familiar, so I opened my eyes.

I had crumpled on the ground and all the warriors in the clearing had gathered around. I watched as Echoshout pushed them out of the way and beckoned the other kits over.

"You warriors, how am I supposed to check on her if you are all in the way? Huh? Go make yourself useful," Echoshout snapped at them. I waited until the warriors had all left before following the she-cat into her den, the other kits had already gathered in there. Or at least I thought it was all of them; it was actually just Skykit and Redkit, who were staring at me with wide, frightened eyes._ Of course it's them, who else is special enough to be in here?_ I thought angrily.

*PAGE BREAK*

POV OF FLIGHTKIT

I woke up with a jolt. I had had a very bad sleep; I had been dreaming of things which had seemed so real, as though I were actually there. It began when I fell asleep, and I was having a normal dream. I was walking in the forest with a strange cat and everything looked fresh and beautiful. But suddenly it happened; the ground had lurched beneath me, my vision had disappeared. Leaving me in a world of darkness.

Suddenly, with a wave of terror coursing through my veins, I opened my eyes. I found myself in another dream, I was running with a large group of cats that smelled a lot like my clan, but slightly different as well. As I started to pick out the different cats, I saw a few that looked familiar. One looked like a lot like me, but much, much older. Two of the others looked like Joykit and Skykit.

I followed the strange cats as they leaped over a stream; the one that looked like Joykit fell short and her hind legs splashed into the swirling water. But after a while, the landscape changed. Going from a forest to beside a huge gap in the ground that had water tumbling around and a long drop, I heard one of the cats in the group explain that this was called a gorge. I watched the gorge morph into grassland. I watched as the warriors surged through the land and pause at the top of a hollow.

Then I saw the Skykit and Joykit look-alikes follow a gray tom with a sweeping plume of a tail to a large boulder. The ground suddenly lurched beneath me again; this time though, I just blinked. All around me, cats yowled and shrieked in battle in a gully in the moorland. The sky above was windy and stormy. Nearby, I saw a huge brown tabby tom sneering at the cat who looked a bit like Skykit, and then a slender-bodied warrior snapped at the tabby to tend to the wounded as he was supposed to. The Skykit look-alike ran away behind her Clanmate, where she was dragging a small black apprentice by her scruff out of the battlefront. Pawsteps rumbled behind me; I looked over my shoulder in time to see several warriors, including the one who looked like me, suddenly race into a den that smelled strongly of herbs. And then one of the lean-bodied cats who seemed to be the defenders of the camp yowled, "Hawkheart! There are ThunderClan cats in your den!"

Abruptly I knew Hawkheart was the brown tabby tom, and that he was WindClan's medicine cat. The lean warriors raced into the medicine den. The brown tabby crouched just outside, preparing an ambush. And then suddenly yowls of pain echoed within and ThunderClan cats streamed out, bearing wounds, with the slender-bodied warriors pursuing them. The one who looked like me emerged, and suddenly Hawkheart pounced, and seized her throat in her jaws. Her shriek of pain was still echoing in my ears even when I jerked abruptly back into consciousness.

**_Ok I think that's the end of this chapter. If you haven't figured out who these kits are, then you need to catch up in the reading. I have made it pretty obvious… please read and review! Do it now…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_This chapter will be in other clans POV and in those clans it will be in many different cats POV…_**

Chapter 5

RIVERCLAN

FERNKIT'S POV

I was dreaming. I knew it was a dream, because the strange cats knew my name. and I was a lot older. I was fully grown. But I didn't know where I was, I didn't know who it was that was with me. I could see that I was in a place full of rocks and the walls were made of rock too, I remember the elders telling stories about these. I think they called them mountains.

I heard many cats shriek, I was scared of something. But my thoughts were not my own. My actions were not my own either. My voice sounded a little strange too, maybe because I was older. I was looking into the eyes of a very dark gray tom, he was very handsome. But mush too old and something told me that this dream had already happened, and that this cat was dead.

Then I heard cats whispering in my ears. I didn't quite hear what they were saying, but some part of me understood and I made a decision. I heard the cat that I currently inhabited mew to the handsome gray tom that she hears the cats; she knew how to destroy the strange being that hunts us.

Then against my will, I jumped not down, but up. I clawed myself onto one of the pointed rocks that hung from the top of the cave. I gasped when the rock broke apart from the others and fell. I let out a yowl as I plunged down from the cave ceiling and felt the rock pierce the body of a huge cat, five times bigger than the largest cat in RiverClan. I heard the strange giant cat scream in first triumph, and then fear, and then it turned to agony. As it died beneath me, I felt the life leave the body of the cat I was in.

I felt the coldness of death pressing at my fur. I couldn't wake myself and I felt the weight of my soul vanish. I heard cats crying out for me to stay. I heard myself mew my last words. And the world went black. _Is anyone going to bring me to StarClan?_ The moment I thought it, I heard a cat greet me in a voice that brimmed with love. I knew because my mother Shimmerflight always spoke to me in this way. I didn't know this strange star-flecked cat, yet she smelled familiar. She told me to wake up, and when she said it, I grew very drowsy, and everything went peacefully dark.

I opened my eyes to find my mother licking my pelt frantically.

_**hey guys! just to let you know, this is not all of the chapter! i will be adding more when i get to it! now, tell me, is this good, bad, amazing? a little confusing? i need to know so i can fix anything that is wrong with it**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**hi, i just wanted you guys to know that i am changing how i write this story. it is no longer in first person pov and i am role-playing it with thistleface, so this is a partner writing. if you have any questions let me or thistleface know and we can try to help.**_

Froststar stood on the pebbly lake shore with the full moon shining down on her pelt, making it look silver. Her clan stood patiently behind her as they watched WindClan cross in front of them and when they were a few fox-lengths away, Froststar flicked her white tail and, pushing off with her hind legs, they raced off towards the Island where the Gatherings were held. Once they reached the tree bridge, Froststar leapt onto the log, almost losing balance on the slippery bark. Digging her claws in, she crossed the tree bridge and felt it shake beneath her as Nightfur and Featherstorm jumped up after her.

A little ways away, Shiningstar watched as Froststar, the ShadowClan leader, dashed across the tree bridge to the Gathering Island. Her whiskers twitched with amusement as she watched her paws slip. The moment the last ShadowClan cat jumped on the bridge, Shiningstar flicked her tail. She stepped back to watch the newest apprentices, Cherrypaw, Fernpaw, and Blossompaw, jump up on the bridge after their mentors. Watching the three sisters, the RiverClan leader felt memory cloud her mind, and she remembered the day that they had been made apprentices.

Froststar waited at the end of the tree bridge by the tangle of branches while the rest of her Clan crossed with Shiningstar and her Clan. As soon as Shadepaw's paws hit the pebbles, Froststar whipped around and trotted off into the trees. As she drew near to the clearing, she could hear the loud murmur of voices as the Clans exchanged words before the Gathering began.

Almost as soon as Shiningstar's Clan was enveloped in the trees, ThunderClan, with Moonstar at the lead, appeared a few fox-lengths from the tree bridge with the WindClan representatives right on their tails. Fernpaw had turned back from her Clan to watch the two remaining Clans cross over. She saw a large WindClan tom try to challenge a ThunderClan cat, but was stopped by a slender she-cat. with a snort of amusement, Fernpaw spun around and dashed back into the trees to find her sisters.

A few moments later, Hollowstar padded in front of her Clan, coming to a stop by the tangled roots of the tree bridge. Waiting for her turn to cross, she watched in curiosity as Tornfoot, her deputy, stood up and started padding over to a ThunderClan warrior. Narrowing her eyes, she rose and followed him slowly.

Tornfoot opened his mouth, his hackles rising, and Hollowstar rushed forward, slapping her tail over his mouth.

"Hush, Tornfoot," she hissed. "This isn't the time to start fights. This is a time for peace." Tornfoot growled in response and turned around, heading back towards the WindClan cats.

*PAGE BREAK*

Fernpaw found her sisters with a group of ShadowClan apprentices; Blossompaw and Cherrypaw were bragging to the others about how their sister became an apprentice. Then the smelly ShadowClan cats see Fernpaw and looked rather interested and, Fernpaw nervously decided, not in a good way, but in a certain manner that spoke of hunger; the look they'd have for a piece of tasty prey. Fernpaw backed away and turned, running right into Echoshout, the ThunderClan medicine cat.

At the same time, Froststar pushed her way through the bushes and emerged into the clearing where many cats were already gathered. Looking around, she spotted Echoshout, the ThunderClan medicine cat, talking to Fernpaw, a RiverClan apprentice. Sighing, Froststar pushed her way through the crowd of cats to get to the Great Oak, but on the way, she accidentally walked into Shiningstar, who let out a yowl of surprise.

Froststar stumbled backwards, looking at Shiningstar apologetically. "I'm sorry, Shiningstar," she mewed somewhat sheepishly. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Shiningstar dipped her head to Froststar, accepting her apology. "It's fine; we've all been a bit distracted lately," she mewed in her usual quiet voice. Her eyes stray to the ThunderClan medicine cat, who was still talking to Fernpaw. She jumped when she felt a tail flick her side. Looking up, Shiningstar saw Moonstar looking at her

Hollowstar spotted the three other leaders standing together and curiosity hit her like a wave, so she sped up, pushing through the cats until she stood beside the three she-cats.

"What's going on?" she asked, meeting Moonstar's gaze.

Moonstar, Shiningstar, and Froststar all dipped their heads to the WindClan leader. Finally, Moonstar spoke, repeating her question.

"Have you noticed anything...odd...with your apprentices and kits?" As Moonstar finished the question, Hollowstar tilted her head to one side, thoughtful. Froststar and Shiningstar both nodded, and Hollowstar's mind flashed back to a few days ago at the mention of unrest amongst the young.

Pricking her ears, Hollowstar nodded. "I have...with two of the kits. kit and Riverkit. They've always been a little odd; acting strange and looking off in the distance at unusual times. What about you?"

Shiningstar looked up, surprised. _This is just growing uncanny now..._

"A kit in my Clan is...not normal. She fought off a fox before she had even received her apprentice name, and her sisters have both collapsed in the camp at random times," Shiningstar explained. "Fernkit said once she had a strange dream too. The dream described Feathertail's death spot on." Moonstar looked alarmed

"Echoshout, come here, please!" he yowled.

"Yes, let's call out medicine cats," Froststar agreed. "Let's see what they have to say about this. Featherstorm!"

Echoshout looked up from where she was still talking to Fernpaw. Recognizing that she had been called, she murmured something quickly to Fernpaw, and then padded towards the Great Oak, with Featherstorm following close behind her. Shiningstar and Hollowstar each called for their own medicine cats and soon enough, all four medicine cats were standing beside the leaders.

"As for me, I've noticed strange behavior in Songkit and Flamekit," meowed Froststar. "They've been having similar...oddities as your own, Hollowstar. They sometimes have random bouts of pain, and when Featherstorm looks over them, he never finds any visible wounds." She shared an uneasy glance with the other Clan leaders, before she murmured softly, "Do you think it has something to do with StarClan?"

Featherstorm, Echoshout, and Lilyfern all exchanged uncertain looks. Lilyfern sighed and stepped forward, resting her tail over Hollowstar's shoulders.

"We've heard nothing from them yet," mewed the pretty medicine cat, "But if we hear something by half-moon, then we'll tell you. If we hear nothing from our warrior ancestors..." she paused, and looked somberly into Moonstar's eyes, "then this is something we need to be very concerned about." Echoshout looked down at her paws and stifled a low yowl of horror. _They don't know?_ Wearily she shook her head.

"Redpaw and Skypaw and a few of the other kits have had these symptoms," she reported, "but they came to me moments after they occurred. I'm not sure what it is, however..." she turned to her fellow medicine cats. "We should ask StarClan at half-moon," _I'm lying, and they know it,_ Echoshout thought, glancing at her colleagues and at the Clan leaders. They nod, understanding, and somewhat suspiciously. Echoshout twitched one ear. _They know I'm hiding something._

Lilyfern looked down at her paws, shooting Echoshout a furtive glance from the corner of her eyes. "What are you doing?" she hissed softly, only loud enough for the RiverClan medicine cat to hear.

Echoshout glanced at her for the briefest of moments. "We will ask them, of course," she breathed in response, "but if they tell us something bad, then we are not going to tell them."

Lilyfern sighed quietly and looked at Hollowstar. "I hope this has nothing to do with the Dark Forest," she muttered.

Froststar sighed. "I hope too, Lilyfern." She let her gaze travel around the circle of she-cats. "I guess we just have to hope for the best. Now," she mewed as she turned around. Froststar started to head towards the Great Oak once more. "Let's get this Gathering started."

With the other leaders and the four medicine cats following her, Froststar clawed her way up the bark and settled down onto her branch. Shiningstar clambered up beside her, and Froststar nodded to her, while Moonstar and Hollowstar took their spots on the branches opposite of Froststar. Straightening, Froststar let out a loud yowl.

"Let the Gathering begin!" With that, Froststar sat down and nodded to Moonstar, signaling for her to speak.

"All is well in ThunderClan," Moonstar announced. "We have a few...ah...mysteries to be solved, but nothing that we can't handle. Prey is running well, and we have two new apprentices, Skypaw and Joypaw!" The ThunderClan leader's eyes glistened with both anxiety and pride as she looked down to find her apprentices, as the Clans called their names. They were in a group with RiverClan's newest apprentices and a few young apprentices from both ShadowClan and WindClan. Swallowing her mounting fear, Moonstar bowed her head. "That is all for ThunderClan." She nodded at Shiningstar, who quickly shook her head, signaling that she did not wish to speak, and turned benignly to Froststar.

Froststar nodded her thanks and stood up. "All is well in ShadowClan as well," she meowed. "We have one new apprentice: Shadepaw!" Froststar waited while the cats below cheered out for the tom, who dipped his head, looking proud and sheepish. When the cheering died down, she went on.

"A few strange things have occurred, but we are taking care of them. Leopardstorm, Blackspot, and Greencloud have chased off a fox and we hope that it never appears again." Satisfied murmurs rang around the Clans, and the three indicated warriors puffed out their chests proudly at having been mentioned.

Sitting back down, Froststar glanced at the RiverClan leader. Was she ready to speak yet?

*PAGE BREAK*


	7. Chapter 7

_**advertiment sort of: **__** i have a forum called randomclan its for those who are obsessed with roleplayin and randomness check it out!**_

Shiningstar dipped her head and stood, knowing that if she refused to speak again, she would arouse suspicion. Stepping to the edge of the branch, she lifted her voice and began.

"Four sunrises ago, I had the privilege of welcoming three new apprentices, one of which I am training. But before I even had the chance to formally apprentice them, a fox invaded the camp." Yowls of horror went up around the gathered cats. Shiningstar called for silence, before she continued.

"Only one cat was injured, but not the cat who fought off the fox single-pawed." She took a deep breath. "Well, it was Fernpaw, my apprentice. She fought off the fox, on the day of her ceremony...before she even became an apprentice, or had any kind of training whatsoever." Fernpaw dipped her head quickly as shocked mews rang around the Clans, and countless pairs of eyes turned towards her, boring into her pelt. Cherrypaw and Blossompaw just looked proud. Shiningstar glanced down to the medicine cats beneath the Great Oak. They were hissing with annoyance and fear. Shiningstar looked back to the other leaders. The ThunderClan leader looked angry. Hollowstar sighed with frustration. Froststar stood up.

Froststar stood and glared at Shiningstar. "What are you doing?!" she hissed. "We can't let anyone know about these kits or apprentices. It must be kept secret until we know what to do."

Hollowstar nodded her agreement. "Yes, Shiningstar," she mewed. "Froststar is right. You mustn't reveal anything."

Froststar watched as Shiningstar dismissed their hushed warnings with a flick of her tail, and continued speaking. The ShadowClan leader shook her head ruefully and sat back down, Hollowstar following her lead.

"Other than the strange fox occurrence, all is well in RiverClan," continued Shiningstar. "The fish are...less frequent, but we find enough...and the apprentices are already making wonderful progress in their training." She nodded to Hollowstar, but Moonstar stood up first.

"The fish may be swimming, Shiningstar, but if they are, why have my warriors seen your cats in our territory?" the gray she-cat challenged. Yowls of agreement rang from the ThunderClan cats. Shiningstar looked worried, and glancing uncertainly back at the other leaders, it seemed that they, too, had seen RiverClan cats in their territories.

_I thought that they wouldn't have been seen, or noticed...and they thought so, too. Shiningstar thought to herself._

"What have I done...?" Shiningstar murmured to herself. Hollowstar stood up, her fur starting to bristle, but she forced it to lie flat again. She spoke in a calm, but irritated, voice.

"Yes, Shiningstar," she mewed loudly. "What have you done?"

Shiningstar looked up, surprised, and Hollowstar figured that Shiningstar didn't think that anyone could hear her, what with the uproar echoing beneath the branches. "W-w-" She stuttered, obviously unsure of what to say.

Hollowstar nodded her head, prompting her to go on, but before Shiningstar could say anymore, Froststar stood up to interject.

"I'm sure she has a reasonable excuse for sending her warriors onto our territories," she mused. Turning a piercing gaze to the RiverClan leader, she demanded, "Is there something wrong in RiverClan, Shiningstar?"

Shiningstar gulped and looked down at her paws. Hollowstar narrowed her eyes when Shiningstar lifted her head again, ears flattened, prepared to speak. Hollowstar sat down and wrapped her tail around her paws._ Oh, this should be good,_ she thought.

"My warriors are not trespassing without reason. I...I..." Shiningstar sighed and took a deep breath. "Twolegs are threatening our land," she growled reluctantly. "They play in the streams and disturb the fish near our camp. We are being pushed further and further from our hunting area. Our kits cry with no prey to fill their bellies. Will you grant us permission to fish in your part of the lakes and streams?"

_She's desperate, _Skypaw thought. Her eyes flickered over the RiverClan warriors. They were looking a little thinner than she had imagined them to be. Maybe it really was that bad. Skypaw looked over at the RiverClan apprentices, and saw that they looked thin and even a little scrawny, and their eyes were dull. But Fernpaw...she looked more well-fed, her pelt gleaming with health.

_Is it true?_ Skypaw thought in amazement, staring at the RiverClan apprentice. _Did she really fight off a fox, single-pawed...as a _kit?

Moonstar stepped up. "I will not decide now," he said, frowning at Shiningstar. "I will go back to my camp and discuss this request with my warriors. Even if you are hungry, that does not mean you can send warriors to prey-thieve from ThunderClan territory!"

Froststar leapt to her feet, fur bristling at Moonstar's unkind tone. "Moonstar," she hissed in a rapid undertone. "I'm telling you this now. If we don't help Shiningstar and her Clan there may only be three Clans left in the forest. We can't let RiverClan starve...this should not happen! What do you think StarClan would do to us if we let RiverClan deteriorate in size until there is nothing left?"

Hollowstar stood up where she sat near Moonstar. "I agree with Moonstar," she mewed calmly. "We need to think over this before we make a final decision. We are basically letting enemy cats walk across our territories. Their stink could disturb our own prey."

Froststar growled and fixed Hollowstar with a glare. "Well, I for one am saying 'yes'," she spat, glancing at Shiningstar for a moment before turning back to Hollowstar and Moonstar. "I am not putting any Clan in danger with this choice," she said. "ShadowClan will help RiverClan."

Moonstar looked taken aback. "ShadowClan, putting another Clan's survival first?" she asked, confusion in her voice. "Since when?"

Froststar narrowed her eyes, her fur fluffing up, making her look twice her size. Angry growls echoed throughout the clearing and Froststar knew that her warriors were growing feisty.

"Don't you dare start, Moonstar," she hissed. "If you insult my Clan, we will have problems."

Moonstar didn't back down from the challenge. Instead, she lashed her tail.

"Shiningstar, my Clan is on the other side of the lake," she said, turning to the RiverClan leader. "I'm sure that your warriors wouldn't want to get their paws so tired and dirty walking all the way around the lake to fish. More to common sense than a straight-flat refusal, my answer is no." She curled her tail over her paws to indicate that her verdict was final.

After the leader said that, Redpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice, heard a soft hiss from the RiverClan apprentice beside her, the one who fought off the fox and glanced over to see discontent in her eyes. Redpaw glanced back up to the leaders. She is shocked to think that Moonstar, the leader of ThunderClan she respected and loved, refused to help RiverClan, who was in need.

Fernpaw let out a soft hiss. _How dare she refuses to help us? Stupid ThunderClan toad-brains, _she thought. Then she felt a chill go up her back, and suddenly heard a soft mew sound behind her. Glancing over to see who was trying to get her attention, Fernpaw met the eyes of a small handsome gray tabby.

"Please don't mind Moonstar!" he whimpers. "I don't know what's gotten into her!" Then the chill came back and the Island went dark.

Looking up, Blossompaw saw that StarClan has sent clouds over the moon. Frightened wails rang up around the Clans. Suddenly the ground lurched beneath her -_oh, StarClan, not again!_ she thought almost angrily - and her vision went dark as night.

"StarClan is angry! We must go now!" "ThunderClan, to me!" "RiverClan, return to the camp!" The din of sound and caterwauls grew so loud that Fernpaw couldn't tell _what_ was going on. But she ended up next to a gray tabby apprentice. He looked at her for a moment, softly mewed a farewell, and starts to follow his departing Clan.

"Wait!" cried Fernpaw suddenly. "What...what's your name?"

He glanced back at her, and mewed, "Windpaw."

*POV CHANGE*

Shadepaw watched as Fernpaw and Windpaw parted to go their seperate ways. Seeing them together, a weird feeling kindled inside of him, and suddenly he found himself immensely disliking Windpaw. _Wait a moment,_ he thought to himself. _Am I...jealous?_ Shadepaw frowned, shaking his head. True, Fernpaw was a beautiful she-cat, and a strong fighter, by the sounds of it. But she was _RiverClan_, an enemy. _What am I thinking!?_ He mentally shook himself and trotted after Blackspot.

Fernpaw felt eyes burning into her pelt as she turned from Windpaw. Her eyes find a ShadowClan apprentice, who was watching her. She wanted to turn away, but she found herself drawn in to his gaze, but after a moment, the small tom shook his head quickly, as if to get out of a daze, and trots off after his mentor. After the dark silver tom leaves, she felt an empty pit yawn in her stomach. _This is odd._ Fernpaw disregards it as hunger and dashed off towards her mentor, who was waiting by the edge of the clearing.

Blossompaw watched her sister talk to a ThunderClan apprentice, then stare into the eyes of a ShadowClan tom. After he walks away, she catches up to Fernpaw and asks who it was, but her sister was staring off into the distance. Some unreadable emotion clouded her gaze.

Froststar watched from a distance as Fernpaw and Shadepaw stared into each other's eyes. She knew what was happening because it had happened to her. Oh, it was the first signs, but it was certain: they were falling in love. _This isn't good,_ she thought to herself. _Not good at all..._

Once Shadepaw followed Blackspot to where the rest of her Clan was waiting, Froststar flicked her tail and started heading towards the tree-bridge where the ThunderClan cats were waiting to cross. Glaring at the back of Moonstar's head, she paused behind Fernpaw and glanced down at the apprentice. Stifling a small chuckle, she smirked as she heard Shadepaw- who stood just behind his leader- shuffle his paws uncomfortably. Stepping back to stand beside the small tom, she shot him a glance, and caught his attention.

"It's hard, isn't it?" she asked quietly while he looked up at her in surprise. "Not being able to tell someone you love them."

She heard him gulp. "W-what are you talking about?" he stuttered.

Froststar sighed. "You love Fernpaw. I saw it in your eyes when you two were staring at each other."

Shadepaw ducked his head suddenly. Fernpaw jumped up onto the tree-bridge and Froststar moved forward with Shadepaw following her. "Oh," he mewed, a hint of embarrassment in his mew. "You...uh...saw that, did you?"

Froststar chuckled and nodded as she leaped up onto the tree bridge. "Yes, I did." Then her humor faded, and she sternly growled, "But she is RiverClan. You are ShadowClan. It cannot work between you two, so get the idea out of your head. It will be easier."

*POV CHANGE*

Fernpaw sensed the ShadowClan leader watching her, and when she briefly glanced back at her, she saw the dark silver tom standing at her side. She heard the ShadowClan leader murmur something to the apprentice. As she scrabbled across the tree-bridge, he heard his name called by someone, and she knew it was his name, because she heard him jump in recognition at it. _Shadepaw...that's a nice name,_ Fernpaw thought to herself. She jumped as she realized that her sister had been speaking to her.

"Sorry, what was that?" Fernpaw asks, watching Shadepaw cross the tree-bridge after his leader. Blossompaw snorted and pads away.

*POV CHANGE*

Hollowstar waited impatiently behind the ShadowClan cats to cross the tree-bridge Tornfoot was growling softly beside her, obviously growing restles. Hollowstar sighed as she finally stepped up to the tree-bridge. Leaping up, she crossed, digging her claws in to keep herself from falling off.

She felt the tree shake as Tornfoot and Featherstorm jumped up behind her, and she leapt down, the pebbles clacking beneath her feet. Waiting for her Clan to gather on the shore, she watched as Froststar and Shiningstar exchanged a few words before they- and their Clans- went their separate ways.

Moonstar watched with suspicious eyes as Froststar exchanged a few words with Shiningstar. _Who knows what they could be planning,_ she thought to herself.

Shiningstar's whiskers twitched with amusement as Froststar tells her what she saw in two young apprentices' eyes. "I will keep an eye on her," Shiningstar said softly. "Don't worry." Froststar dipped her head and ran to catch up to her departing Clan.

Shiningstar saw something move in the corner of her eye. It was a small gray ThunderClan apprentice, and following his gaze, she saw Fernpaw and Shadepaw exchange a few words, Fernpaw's tail twitching, but the RiverClan leader can tell that it isn't from impatience, it's from nervousness. She turned her attention back to the ThunderClan apprentice. His eyes, she saw, were dark with anger and his tail was twitching to and fro.

*PAGE BREAK*

Froststar stood on Highbranch, looking down upon her Clan. The ShadowClan camp was busy, with all the warriors going in and out of the bramble entrance, apprentices practicing battle moves, and kits running around. Froststar purred when she saw her sister appear out of the nursery, with her two kits following. Songkit and Duckkit ran over to their father, Blackspot, and jumped on his back.

Leaping down from Highbranch, Froststar trotted over to her deputy. "Nightfur, I want you to start organizing the patrols," she mewed. After a pause, she stated, "I will lead one."

Nightfur nodded and dipped her head. "Of course, Froststar." With that, Nightfur trotted away to the center of camp where the warriors and apprentices were already gathering, waiting to hear their duties for the day.

Froststar's eyes drifted over to the nursery where the kits were playing. Suspicion seized her as she saw Songkit suddenly freeze in place, her hackles rising, looking off into the distance, as though seeing something terrifying.

*PAGE BREAK*

Fernpaw was still thinking about the Gathering when she curled up in her nest, as she fell asleep she had restless dreams.

She dreamed that it was the morning she became an apprentice. Again, the same thing happened; Dawnpaw going to wake a warrior, Cherrypaw and Blossompaw playing by the barrier, a fox invading the camp, and Fernpaw fighting it off. But the only difference was that Windpaw and Shadepaw were there too, watching her.

The dream quickly changed for the better as Shadepaw bounded up after the fox ran away, and covered her face in licks. Fernpaw was amazed to feel such happiness flowing through her. Purring, she assured that she would never do anything that might get herself hurt to him. She flinched as she heard Windpaw growl, and she shuffled her paws nervously as suddenly she heard the ThunderClan leader draw near.

Shadepaw stepped back as Moonstar approached, gulping in anxiety - what was he doing here? - while Windpaw, unfazed, trotted over, his tail stuck in the air and his head held high. _Arrogant jerk,_ muttered Shadepaw to himself.

Fernpaw jerks awake when Moonstar walks over. when she wakes, she wonders, 'why was the thunderclan leader in the Riverclan camp?'

*POV CHANGE*

Shadepaw shivered in his nest as he dreamed. He was watching Fernpaw, fighting off a fox that was invading their camp. He gasped every time she leapt forward to attack the fox, and he heard low growls come from Windpaw, who oddly enough was standing just beside him, but he ignored him. With one last slash at the fox, Fernpaw was pulled backwards by one of her Clanmates, and barking with pain, the fox ran away.

Bounding forward, he slid to a stop in front of her and covered her face in licks. "Oh, Fernpaw," he mewed, relief clear in his voice. "I thought you were going to get hurt."

* * *

fernpaw

fernpaw sat up gasping for breath from the vivid dream, a quarter moon had passed sinse the gathering. sighing, fernpaw slipped out of the den. she saw mossheart, the clan deputy, preparing patrols, she called fernpaw over  
"you are going on the shadowclan border patrol." mossheart informed her. fernpaw dipped her head and went to join the patrol. the whole time fernpaw thought about shadepaw, the one in the dream.

Shadepaw stood by the bramble entrance to the camp, waiting to go on the RiverClan boarder patrol. His stomach was filled with butterflies as he thought about seeing Fernpaw again. He couldn't wait. As soon as Blackspot and Leopardstorm appeared, they pushed their way through the entrance and into the forest. They took of at a run towards the RiverClan boarder, their paws pounding on the needle-strewn forest floor.

fernpaw slowed as the border came into view, butterflies grew in her belly, her tail started twitching nervously. when she reached the border, she stopped and waited for her patrol to catch up, as she waited, she caught scent of a shadowclan patrol

* * *

SHADEPAW

Shadepaw rounded a tall pine tree to see Fernpaw sitting at the boarder, staring into the trees. Her patrol was a few tail-lengths behind her and Shadepaw felt disappointment crowd his mind. Bounding forward, he stuck his tail and nose in the air letting out a warning growl for her to step back. He didn't think it was right to growl at her, but he couldn't give away to his Clanmates and mentor that he loved her.

"Get back!" He spat, forcing his hackles to raise. Fernpaw looked at him in surprise. "You were about to cross the boarder," he hissed. "Don't deny it," he barked when she opened her mouth to reply.

Blackspot and Leopardstorm came up behind him, telling him to calm down and that they'd handle it. Blackspot stepped forward to face a RiverClan warrior.

"Why is your apprentice so close to the boarder," he asked in a very calm voice, unusual for ShadowClan cats.

"we are the border patrol, of course! we are here to remark the border," Rivercloud exclaimed, with morningsickle and rainpaw and fishpaw coming up behind her. Fernpaw was watching shadepaw, horror in her eyes as his patrol challenged her. 'why did i come so close, i am so mouse-brained to think that we could be friends' she thought to herself, misery flashing in her eyes.

fishpaw watched fernpaw, she wondered why she was watching the shadowclan apprentice. the tortoiseshell she-cat stifled a gasp as hurt and misery flashed in the young cat's eyes. in wonderment, fishpaw glanced over at the dark silver tom.

Shadepaw wathed as hurt flashed across Fernpaw's eyes. He made an expression that said 'sorry' but it quickly vanished as Fishpaw looked over at him. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are you looking at," he spat, forcing his hackles to rise. Blackspot growled a low warning for Shadepaw to back off, and Shadepaw unhappily complied with a growl.

He took a few steps back and wrapped his tail around his paws, watching Fernpaw with a blank expression. He didn't want anyone to know how he felt about her.


	8. Chapter 8

Fernpaw felt a bit better when the handsome tom's eyes said sorry, but when his expression flashed back she was worried again, then she saw why. Fishpaw had been watching them.

she was about to say something when Rivercloud mewed "come on, we wont get anywhere if our paws are stuck to the mud" and she flicked her tail and started off, fernpaw hesitated a moment  
Shadepaw saw Fernpaw hesitate, but nodded a nod so small that she only saw. She nodded and took off after her mentor and fellow Clanmates.

Turning around, Shadepaw saw that Blackspot was watching him with narrowed eyes. Shadepaw gulped as Blackspot growled.

"Come with me," he mewed, his loud voice sounding angry. "Leopardstorm, you continue the patrol. I'l send Greencloud and Acornstripe to meet you at the marshes."

Leopardstorm nodded and took off along the border, her ears perked for any danger or intruders. Shadepaw turned back to Blackspot and followed him mentors into the pines surrounding them.

As fernpaw followed her patrol, she wondered if anyone else saw the small exchange between them. shaking her pelt out, she bounded after her patrol. for the rest of the day, she was thinking about it. just before sundown, Shiningstar approached Fernpaw.

"I noticed you seem distracted, is there anything you would like to talk about?" she said, Fernpaw gulped,  
"No, not really, but do you mind if i go hunting for a bit? maybe that will help." fernpaw suggested. Shiningstar gave her approval and wished her luck.

As fernpaw walked out of the camp, she let her thoughts wonder. after a little bit, she smelled a shadowclan scent and she froze, she sniffed at the air. the scent was fresh.

Shadepaw watched Blackspot carefully and when his mentor wasnt paying attention, he turned on his heels and pelted away, keeping his pawsteps light, towards the RiverClan border. He hoped his mentor wasn't following him, but when he perked his ears to listen, he didn't hear paws behind him.

Too late did he realize that he had crossed the border. Backing up a step, he looked around and he heard pawsteps coming from in front of him. He bolted to the left a few fox-lengths and hid underneath a holly bush. Fernpaw froze, she heard the holly bush that was by the border rustle. summoning up her courage, Fernpaw creeped up to the bush.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" fernpaw challenged, checking the scent again. That's when she recognized it, it was Shadepaw! she hastily backed up a few steps, "Shadepaw, what are you doing here?" keeping her voice light, but her eyes sparked with a faint glimmer of hope, "It's ok, I won't call a patrol" Shadepaw sighed in relief and pulled himself out from under the bush. He came face to face with Fernpaw and he looked away, his pelt heating up with embarrassment.

"Um," he mewed nervously. "Hi."  
Fernpaw stifled a purr, "what are you doing on my territory anyways?" she shuffled her paws, the warrior code says that your supposed to chase off any intruders, but she really didn't want to...Shadepaw chuckled nervously. "I wasn't paying attention and I accidentally crossed the boarder."

Fernpaw looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "Right."  
"I did," he mewed. "But...I kind of don't want to leave."

oh... "Well I don't think there's any patrols out right now, so..." fernpaw whispered, still confused with what he meant. 'does that mean he loves me?' she thinks to herself.

"Then do you want to go for a walk," Shadepaw asked bravely while pulling himself out from under the holly bush.

fernpaw glances up at him 'does he really want that?' she thinks to herself, "Um, sure..." Fernpaw mewed, still a bit nervous about being with a shadowclan cat. She mentally shakes herself out, 'If anyone sees us, I can always say that he got lost and I was showing him the way out...' she encourages herself.

Shadepaw perked his ears. "Really," he asked, surprised. When Fernpaw nodded, he leaped in the air with joy. "Great! Let's go."

Purring, the two apprentices went off along the border, but not close enough that any passing ShadowClan cats would see them.

* * *

BLOSSOMPAW

Blossompaw spotted fernpaw walk back into the camp, 'She's been gone a long time!' curious, Blossompaw walked over to her sister.  
"Where have you been? You've been gone a long time!" She exclaims, Fernpaw glares at her sister  
"If it was any of your business as to where I have been, you would know, but since you don't know, it must not be your business now is it?" Fernpaw hisses. Fernpaw ignores her sister's hurt look and walks over to the fresh-kill pile.  
Blossompaw watches her walk away, a faint scent reaches her. opening her mouth to breath it in, she realizes that it is a shadowclan scent. 'has my sister been in the shadowclan territory?' she thinks to herself

* * *

SHADEPAW

Shadepaw sat in the center of ShadowClan camp with Blackspot padded around him, glaring at him. He felt Froststar's eyes burning into the back of his head. He had been caught coming back into ShadowClan territory by Leopardstorm and Greencloud. Shadepaw looked up to find that Blackspot had stopped in front of him and was now glaring down at him. Gulping, Shadepaw brought his head up to meet his mentors gaze.

"What were you thinking," Blackspot growled. "Going onto RiverClan territory like that? You could have gotten hurt! They could have taken you and kept you hostage, demanding for something outrageous." Shadepaw felt his anger bubbling over as his mentor continued. "I am so disappointed in you, Shadepaw. I should put you on Elder duties for a moon! Or even better, I should-"

Shadepaw's patience snapped. "Well, you know what Blackspot? You can go shove a thrush in your mouth because I don't care! I don't care, okay? I went into RiverClan territory for a reason! I love Fernpaw, okay? There I said it! You can't punish me for telling you the truth, Blackspot, and if you even think about punishing me for loving someone then I will kill you without a moments hesitation!"

Blackspot looked taken aback, his eyes widening in shock. Then he narrowed his eyes an took a menacing step forward. "If you touch a hair on my body, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Shadepaw felt himself growing more angry with every word Blackspot. But as soon as he finished that sentence, Shadepaw couldn't take it anymore. Letting out a deadly growl, Shadepaw threw himself of Blackspot.

"Why don't you just die," he snarled.

* * *

FERNPAW

That night, fernpaw had a dream. She dreamed that she was fishing at the edge of a stream when a pretty silver tabby she-cat walked up to her. they fished together for a few moments before the strange she-cat broke the silence.

"I know what it's like to love someone that doesn't belong in your own clan." she mewed, Fernpaw looked up at her, startled, 'Who is this cat?' she thinks. The silver tabby looks at her and speaks again.  
"My name is Silverstream. I was a Riverclan cat like you, but my mate was a Thunderclan cat." Fernpaw watches the she-cat with curiosity lighting her gaze.  
"But this isn't why i came to visit you. I came for two reasons. But the first one is something I must show you." Silverstream continued. "Come with me" Fernpaw obliged.

After several heartbeats, the terrain changed, going from a beautiful stream to a dark pine forest, then evolved into the shadowclan camp.  
"Look over there, in the center of the camp." Silverstream pointed out a few cats with her tail. Fernpaw looked and saw that one of the cats was Shadepaw. she pricked her ears to try and hear what he was saying.  
"...I love fernpaw, okay there i said it! you can't punish me for telling you the truth, Blackspot, and if you even think about punishing me for loving..." the voices broke off when Silverstream flicked her tail. the forest evolved into a clearing. the clearing was bare, just surrounded by trees and a few daisies here and there. But there were many cats in the clearing and they all had stars in their pelt.


	9. Chapter 9 visions

Riverkit:

Riverkit shuddered as she heard a yowl and the yelping of dogs. Looking forwards, she saw a blue-grey she-cat fall from a cliff, down into a roaring river. 'A gorge,' she thought as she came closer to the river. She pelted forwards, watching as the dogs fell after the other one and the she-cat, she leaped over the river. Landing on the other side, she felt like she needed to do something, but didn't know what. She didn't know the tom that was following her, and she didn't know the territory around her.

Riverkit watched as the she-cat surfaced and took in a gulp of air before the water pulled her back down. The next thing she knew, she in the water, swimming strongly towards the drowning cat. Grabbing the she-cat's scruff, she pulled her onto the river shore to find a dark ginger tom and a grey tom standing, looking worriedly at the cat she had pulled to safety. 'Who are these cats,' she thought to herself.

She felt herself say something but didn't know what it was. The she-cat said something back and Riverkit watched with sad eyes as she stopped breathing. She dropped down by the blue-grey she-cat and her shoulders shook with a sob. She didn't know why she was crying, but she felt so sad- almost like her heart broke in two. The two toms dropped down beside her, shoving their noses into the she-cat's fur. Before anything could happen, she jerked awake next to her mother in the nursery in the WindClan camp.

SONGKIT

Songkit raced out of the nursery with Duckkit following her. They slid to a stop by their father, Greencloud, and started bouncing around him. Songkit hit the ground with her paws and froze, falling to the ground she started writhing in pain, but she didn't feel anything. She could hear yowls of terror but they sounded 's vision was black as she writhed on the sandy clearing in the WindClan camp. She looked to the side, trying to see anything in the darkness.

Songkit was sitting in a camp that she didn't recognize, but some of the scents smelled a bit like Thunderclan. As she watched the cats go about their day, a dark tabby dashed into the camp, he ran over to a den under a large rock pile. A tom that looked a lot like her brother, but much older, was standing there. As the tabby reached the den, the ginger tom stood and blocked his way. She watched as the tom hissed and tried to force his way into the den, then a gray she-cat walked out of the den, and hissed at him. She told the ginger tom to do something. The dark tabby tom meowed something about a message for Bluestar, who must be the leader at the time. She felt herself stand up and dash over to the cats, she mewed something, but she wasn't sure what she said. Then the camp faded and evolved into a forest, Songkit heard a low rumbling, but she kept running towards it. Then she burst out of the trees just as a monster came into view.

Screwing her eyes shut she felt the monster slam into her side, but instead of feeling herself fade to nothingness, she stayed awake, feeling the pain. When she heard a cat speaking to her, she opened her eyes, she saw the ginger tom crouching over her, meowing something to fast for Songkit to understand. Then he looked up and said something to a dark tabby who had been standing there.

While he was speaking, Songkit faded into the darkness once more. She jerked awake and looked at Firekit who was staring at her with wide eyes. She got hit by a monster and he was there to witness it! But...who was that tom?

* * *

FLAMEKIT

Flamekit had been playing with his sister when he saw his sister fall on the ground, writhing in agony. only a heartbeat had passed when the ground lurched beneath his feet and Flamekit's vision disappeared and was replaced with darkness. Heartbeats turned into endless moments. Finally he heard yowls of pain, fury, and grief. stretching his eyes open, Flamekit saw many strange cats fighting. As he watched he saw a pale ginger she-cat run up to a dark ginger tom.

"Firestar! You can't fight, him," She mewed over the fighting cats. "You only have one life left!"

The dark ginger tom lashed his tail. "Every cat here only has one life left!"

Firestar turned to a dark tabby tom with amber eyes that was glaring at him, eyes full of hatred. "You're no leader, Tigerstar. You never were," he mewed as he padded closer.

Tigerstar narrowed his eyes. "I'm a better leader than you could ever be," he snarled.

"A leader puts his Clan first. Instead, your Clanmates are made to fight your battles, not theirs."

"Real warriors love battle," Tigerstar sneered. "I give them a chance to die for a cause."

Flamekit watched as Firestar's pelt rippled. "And what have all your battles been 'for', Tigerstar? What cause is worth the lives of so many warriors."

Tigerstar glared at Firestar, hatred turning his eyes into an amber inferno. "Defeating you."

Flamekit zoned out on what they were saying and looked around at the cats watching this all go down. There was a grey she-cat who was watching Firestar intently and there was a dark grey striped tom standing a little ways away from Tigerstar and Firestar, his fur bristling. Flamekit was snapped back to Firestar when he streaked across the sandy clearing, as fast as lightening and tackling Tigerstar to the ground.

The small ginger tom watched with wide eyes as Firestar sank his teeth into Tigerstar's throat and held it a little while after Tigerstar went limp. After a few moments, Firestar let go of Tigerstar and then lightening struck a tree that was on the edge of a steep drop off. It caught on fire and smoke started obscuring Flamekit's vision as he watched Tigerstar's body disappear. Peering through the fog, he saw a heap of fur laying on the ground, unmoving.

'Didn't Tigerstar's body vanish,' he thought.

"Firestar!" Then his eyes widened as the pale ginger she-cat raced up to the body and bury her nose in it. "I told you not to lose your last life," she sobbed. The grey she-cat that Flamekit was standing next to, had her eyes fixed on Firestar and they were filled with horror.

Flamekit then jerked awake and looked over at Songkit, eyes wide. She opened her eyes and looked at him too. They had no idea what these visions were all about and Flamekit was scared to find out.

* * *

**me- did you like it?**

**fernpaw- why am i breaking the code?**

**shadepaw- cuz you love me *in a teasing voice***

**fernpaw- *tackles shadepaw* tease me agian and you will be sorry!**

**me- GUYS! stop we are supposed to be encouraging the reviews!**

**fernpaw and shadepaw- oops sorrrry **

**fernpaw- well people! if you dont review i shall take my fox fighting skill and use em on you!**

**me- not threatening, encouraging. shadepaw, you try**

**shadepaw- come on you know you wnat to review you know you want to...**

**me- ugh... ok how bout this, there are free plushies of you favorite characters if you review plus a plushie of ME! **


End file.
